Dark Mono Teams
Basics Leaders A leader will determine what kind of deck you have and what members are best to use. Dark is focused on damage, there are no options to boost recovery or HP. Here is a brief run down of common dark leaders, they will be covered more in depth in their respective sections: Norse Greek Egyptian Some alternate choices: *These all have the Rage of Dark leader skill, which provides Dark Attack x 200% and are best paired with Daji so they will be covered in the Daji Deck section. Luckily, all of these choices have great actives for a dark mono team. Converters Converters are the most important part of a mono team. Without converters, you will often run out of runes to attack with. These are the most important cards to have at max skill level/lowest cool down possible. Unfortunately, not all converters are created equally, but dark definitely has some of the best to choose from. Here is a complete list of all converters available. Change all Light Runestones into Heart Runestones: *The Great Schema of Dark/Arhimandrite of Dark (GSoD/AoD) have Amelioration that makes them excellent Heart Converters. When paired with a Fight Mode converter, this provides a very powerful burst. He is also available from farming dark islands, Friend Seal draws, and Diamond Seal draws. Experience to max is only 2.5 mil, after Power Release it increases to 3 mil. *The Slime is mostly used to feed the GSoD to increase the skill level. If you have no other option, and really want to form a mono team, you can use this in the earlier stages. Change all Light Runestones into Enchanted Heart Runestones: *Gemini is one of the top converters available, the skill level can be increased by farming Slimes and feeding them after evolving. Three skill level 10, 2 star slimes can be evolved to 4 star slimes and fed to Gemini to instantly max his skill level. Change all Heart Runestones into Dark Runestones: *Baphomet is a great converter. His skill is the easiest to max, he only needs 3 million experience to max level, and he is a pretty common Diamond Seal card. Sound too good to be true? It kind of is, his stats are OK overall, but his recovery is horrible. *Gnomes can be used as a converter or fed to Baphomet to max his skill level. Similar to Slimes, the Gnome is not ideal for use, but can work early in the game. Change all Heart Runestones into Enchanted Dark Runestones: *This is an amazing card, his stats are outstanding and his skill is awesome. The biggest problem is leveling his skill. While the Perceiver can be farmed to feed to him, only the evolved form shares the skill, and the cost to evolve it is pretty high. Most people will farm a team of 5 and play them mindlessly until they are skill level 9, then feed all of them to SGB and hope for an extra skill up. This can be pretty boring and tedious, but oh so worth it. Change all Light Runestones into Dark Runestones: *A decent converter. It doesn't touch your precious hearts but the stats aren't very good. There is no way to farm skill level. Change the Heart Runestones into Dark Runestones; and change the Light Runestones into Heart Runestones: *Alma is a very popular choice for many dark users. Great stats, but no easy way to farm skill level. *Puppy is not used as often outside of Friday Soulstone Battles for the Great Soulstone. The stats are pretty good, but there are better options. Change all Light & Heart Runestones into Dark Runestones: *As an SM card, he has great stats and a high team cost. Unfortunately he has a pretty high cool down too. Not the best converter, most useful in a Greek team. Randomly change 3 Runestones in to Heart Runestones (Light Runes are the hightest priority). This skill may be able to reactivate immediately: *Not very commonly used. Most people prefer a more reliable converter. Turn Water Runestones into Dark Runestones: *Excellent stats and farmable, but with a very rare appearance. *Only available in Disney Version. Turn Earth Runestones into Dark Runestones: *Pretty good, well-rounded stats and is farmable. Pairs very well with other converters. *Only available in Disney Version. The more popular converters are Gemini, Scorpio, Shen Gongbao (SGB), and The Cheshire Cat. This is because they all have great, well rounded stats and low cool downs. Boosters Direct Damage Norse Leader: Dual Loki *In addition to a x6.25 damage multiplier, Dual Loki has a few hidden bonuses **Extra damage from enchanted runestones **Increased drop rate of dark runes Primary Members: Odin *When used with any Norse god, Odin has a combined skill that will reset the CD of both the Norse god and Odin when used. The Combined skill of Loki/Odin will turn all light, heart, and dark runestones into enchanted dark runestones. An example of a Norse team: Daji Decks: A Norse Variation Greek Egyptian Astaroth/Evil Queen Category:Strategy Guides